The Little Things
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - Family fic. My 2 cents on the shuffle frenzy!
1. Stand

**A/N: Alright, alright, I jumped on the shuffle challenge bandwagon. My little fluffy bunnies and muse got temporarily depressed from the promo. SIGHS So, a DL family fic..**

**Huge thanks to Twinkeyrocks and kcatlin :)**

**Just to clarify. If i owned CSI:NY you KNOW that this crap wouldnt be happening. Therefore, evidentally. I don't. So, suing would be pointless. ** **And, with the songs. I'm only borrowing them. :)**

**And, on with the shuffling. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Stand – Rascall Flats **

"Come on sweetie, stand for Mommy" Lindsay Messer sighed. It felt like she had been going around in circles for hours.

"Come on sweetie, stand for Mommy, Daddy should be home in a minute, will you stand up for him?"

Emily looked up and smiled "Dada?"

"Yeah, Daddy – see, you hear that? He's parking the truck now, you gonna surprise him and-"

Lindsay heard the door open and turned to smile at her husband

"I've been trying to get her to stand up all afternoon" Lindsay sighed moving towards the door

"I know, I tried getting her to stand all yesterday afternoon after you had gone to work, but she just kept asking for you," he smiled, setting his kit down and kissed Lindsay's temple before sweeping Emily up into his arms.

"Dada" she squealed as he tickled her whilst he waited for Lindsay to come back into the living room from putting his kit out of the way of Emily's reach.

Finally, he set Emily down on the carpet and sat next to Lindsay pulling her into him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Danny brushed a stray curl out of her face, and kissed the top of her head lightly as she let her eyes shut for a moment.

Emily smiled and placed her hands on the sofa and pulled herself up.

Danny looked to where he had set Emily down, but noticed she had moved, glancing around, Lindsay moved her head from his shoulder, and pointed towards where Emily stood.

"Dada, mama, Stand" she smiled proudly


	2. I Loved Her First

**I Loved Her First – Heartland**

_"No Josh, I loved her first"_

_"No you didn't, I did"_

Danny rolled his eyes as he walked into the playroom, breaking up what was the 4th fight of the morning. And it was only 9.30

"What's the problem kids?"

"Emily" Josh pointed "She keeps saying that she loved Mommy first, but she didn't Daddy, I did, I loved Mommy first"

"How could you. I'm older; I've known her longer Josh"

Danny grinned whilst bending down to his children's level and taking their hands

"Alright Munchkins, listen up. Neither of you two loved mommy first because Daddy did" he smiled sticking his tongue out

"Daddy" Emily warned "Mommy told you not to teach Josh that"

"Yeah, But Em, Mommy also said that after she went to work last night, there were no more snacks, but I'm sure I saw you standing in the snack cupboard eating one of Daddy's brownies before bed"

"Daddy, if you don't say anything, I won't either" Emily smiled sweetly.

"I think we have a deal" he smiled, ruffling her hair as he stood up. "Okay, so are we alright now Munchkins?" he smiled

Emily and Joshua looked at each other and nodded in unison.

Danny smiled and turned back to his current job of cleaning the bathroom. He sighed as he wiped down the shower stall, listening to the silence that had taken over his house, until he heard screams again.

_"No, I love Daddy more"_

He sighed, and headed to the top of the stairs.

"Linds," he yelled down the stairs "it's your turn"


	3. Jenny Don't Be Hasty

**Jenny Don't Be Hasty – Paulo Nutini **

"Lindsay, when you're quite finished playing Karaoke in there"

"Alright, calm down" she laughed, while shutting the water off

"Yeah, well," Danny yelled through the door "Some people have children they need to take to school"

"Well, get them dressed then brush their teeth, it aint hard Messer"

"I would-"Danny started

"But?"

"But, I can't find them"

He heard Lindsay stifle a giggle and then some bangs

"Lindsay, that bathroom's huge. How much room do you need?" he smiled as he sat on the bed

"Be quiet Daniel" she barked

He laughed as he let himself flop back on their bed, closing his eyes for a few minutes, he appreciated the silence that had taken over their usual extremely noisy house.

He heard the door unlock and was about to sit up when he felt his kids jump on him

"Gotcha Dad" Josh smiled with his 'Lindsay style' spiked hair

"Yeah Daddy, Joshy got you" Emily smiled upside down, with her pigtails hanging in Danny's face

"Guys, go downstairs and finish up packing your bags, Daddy and me will be down in a minute"

"Alright," Emily and Josh sighed in unison

"Bye Mommy" Josh piped up as he was getting off the bed

"Josh honey, I'm not going yet, I'll see you downstairs" she smiled, kissing his forehead as he jumped down off the bed

"I don't get how you do it Linds," Danny sighed sitting back on the bed

"Do what?" she smiled, applying her mascara

"This –"he pointed around the room "How you get all 3 of you ready in a morning. I can't even get myself ready"

"Practice Dan, You deal out punishments, and I get them ready, that's the agreement" she laughed, turning back to the mirror

"Oh, so good cop bad cop" Danny smiled

"Yeah, something like that, plus you're perfect the way you are"

"Yeah, first I'm perfect then I'm lazy" he smiled, pulling himself off the bed

"Just get ready alright," she smiled as she headed for the door

"Linds" he called out "fancy a game of pool tonight," he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows

"We'll see"


	4. The Way You Look At Me

**The Way You Look At Me – Christian Bautista**

Lindsay smiled as she watched her husband analyzing something across the hall. She set her pen down and headed out of the office into trace. Ensuring she was as quiet as possible, she walked up behind him, and snaked her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck

"Hey, now Stell, come on, if Lindsay sees" he smiled while turning round and kissing her on the cheek

"Funny," she smiled, sitting on a stool next to him

"So, to what do I earn this pleasure" he smiled,

"I just missed you"

"Weren't you sat in the office" he laughed

"Yeah," she smiled "And?"

Danny just shook his head and looked down at the jacket he was getting the trace off of

"Danny," Lindsay started "How much do you love me?"

"With all my heart, why?"

"I just wondered" she smiled

"Okay" he nodded before getting back to work

"Don't you want to know how much I love you," she asked, resting against the examination table

"No," he said simply

"No?"

"No, I already know, your eyes Linds, they say everything without a single word" he smiled before looking back at the jacket

"What, so it's the way I look at you"

"Yeah, the way you look at me"


	5. Break Up

**Break Up – Kim **

"You look kinda cute when you're mad Linds"

"Careful Danny, you're stepping on dangerous territory here"

"Just stating facts"

"Yeah, well. Don't"

"Montana, it's a damn show, why the hell do you care?"

"Because Danny, I do"

"Montana, its soap-land, they'll make up next episode"

"Beyond the point Messer"

"Whatever Montana" he laughed getting up off the couch and heading into the kitchen

"Don't you 'whatever Montana' me Danny" she stood up, shouting after him

He stood leaning on the fridge door, smirking at her "See, I told you, you were cute when you're mad"

"Danny," she warned

"Look, again, just stating."

"Alright, let me pitch it to you this way, say the Yankees broke up"

"Aint gonna happen" he smiled, reaching into the fridge for a soda

"Say they do. You'd care, wouldn't you?"

"'Course I would, but Linds, you can't honestly say that the TV couple mean as much to you as the Yankees do to me"

"Daddy," Josh yawned stretching in the doorframe "Are the Yankees broke Daddy?"

"No buddy, Mommy's just being silly, come here champ, let's get you back to bed" he smiled picking his son up as Josh snuggled into his neck

"This-" Danny pointed between him and Lindsay "is over. End of discussion, breaking my son's heart," Danny shook his head "I ought to have you wash your mouth out Montana, bad mouthing the Yankees" he smiled as he stuck his tongue out

Shaking his head he carried Josh back to his bedroom, and slowly shut the door.

_Surely the Yankees wouldn't break up would they?_ He thought to himself, before he verbally reprimanded himself to stop being so stupid.

Of course they wouldn't break up.


	6. I'm Already There

**I'm Already There – Lonestar **

"Danny, we really miss you" Lindsay sighed looking at Emily and Joshua playing in the backyard

"I know baby, I miss you guys too." Danny sighed down the phone

Then, he heard the phone rustling

"Lindsay?" he questioned

"Daddy, when you coming home?"

"Soon Em, I'll be home soon"

"Where are you Daddy?" she said tearfully down the phone

Danny sighed "I'm in Miami baby; I'm helping Uncle Mac with some work"

"Oh" she said, defeated at his answer "Here's Mommy"

He waited for Lindsay's voice and for the rustling to stop on the other end.

"She's lost without you Danny," Lindsay started "We all are. You must have nearly wrapped the case up by now right?"

"Nearly," he smiled down the phone, setting the car into park

"What're you doing?"

"Just getting home"

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, something like that. Mac hates it"

"It's just about to rain Dan, give me a sec; I need to get the kids in"

"I know,"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I watched the weather report at the lab earlier"

"Oh," she said, wiping away a tear

She ushered the kids inside just before the rain started pouring down, which, funnily enough, was currently reflecting her tearful mood.

She locked the back door and held the phone back to her ear, as she leaned against the door.

"Hey, sorry about that- wow, sounds like its raining pretty hard where you are as well Dan"

"Yeah, it is, Hey, Montana, I arranged a surprise for you guys. Get the kids to the front door will ya?"

"Danny?" she questioned

"Linds, just do it"

She shook her head and called the kids over

"The front door, Dan?"

"Yeah, open it"

She smiled, holding the phone to her ear, she glanced down at Emily and Josh, who were staring mindlessly at the door. Slowly, she turned the lock and took a deep breath before opening the door. She opened the door to a soaking wet Danny stood there bag in hand with his phone still by his ear

"Surprise" he smiled hanging up the phone, catching his children and Wife as they jumped into his arms, all getting soaked outside together.


	7. Something Right

**Something Right - Westlife **

"Westlife, interesting choice Messer"

"Lindsay's" Danny said simply not looking up from his paperwork

"No excuse Messer" Flack grinned leaning on the doorframe

"Alright, so I like them, you got a problem with that?"

"Nah, I'll leave you to it" Flack laughed as he shut the door

Danny switched the song over and set his pen down and sat back, taking the song.

He looked around the lab for a moment trying to locate his wife. His eyes fell on her, and he smiled. "Break room, perfect"

He put the song on pause, and headed to where she was sat, nursing a cup of tea

"Hey beautiful," he smiled

"Hey, how's the paperwork coming along?" she smiled while kissing him on the cheek

"Alright, got a few distractions though"

She laughed, "Oh yeah, like what?"

"You" he smiled, moving towards her, kissing her neck

"Danny,"

"Alright, I know, not in the lab"

"So," she smiled, pulling a stool out for him "what's your real distraction?"

"Westlife"

"Westlife? Danny, at some point you're gonna have to start making sense"

"I just wanted to say thanks"

"You did, what for?"

"I don't deserve the love you give me, but I don't really care, 'cause if you want me, I must be doing something right, I got nothing left to prove and it's all because of you"

"Danny,"

"Yeah?" he smiled"

"Stop listening to Westlife, they make you sappy" she smiled as she moved over to the sink to wash out her empty mug


	8. Wow

**Wow – Kylie Minogue**

Lindsay poked her head round the door.

"Ready?" she smiled

"Ready? I've been ready for 45 minutes Montana"

"With a tone like that Danny, I could just-"

"Just get yourself out here alright?" he laughed

She stepped back and opened the bathroom door to reveal her in a purple dress that hugged her figure in all the right places

"Wow," Danny coughed, trying to form a coherent sentence

"Wow? That it?" she laughed

"Yeah, wow"

"That all you can say cowboy?"

"What else needs to be said?" he laughed as she rolled her eyes

"Alright then, we'll see Montana, hey kids" he called out into the hall "come to mine and Mommy's room a minute will ya?"

They waited in silence for the pitter-patter of footsteps down the hall

"Yeah Daddy?" Josh smiled

"What do you guys think of Mommy's outfit?"

"Wow Mommy" Emily gasped

"Yeah Mommy, wow" Josh smiled

"Anything else" Lindsay smiled at their reaction

"What else can we say Mommy" Josh laughed as Danny pulled him into his arms and tickled him

"Can we go now?" Emily whined

"Yeah, sure go ahead, go and find Uncle Flack" Lindsay smiled as they both took off down the hall. Without even turning, she sighed

"And you can wipe that shit eating grin off your face now Messer"

"But Linds, was I right, or was I right, I mean the kid quoted me word for word more or less"

"Like father like son"

He laughed and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss, in which they stayed in until the need for air became too apparent

"Wow" she gasped, slowly composing herself

"What," Danny smiled "that all you gonna say Montana?"


	9. Better Days

**Better Days – Goo Goo dolls **

"Hey Linds," Danny smiled as his wife walked through the door "Kids are in bed, so the night's ours"

"What, oh yeah, great" she sighed half-heartedly, dumping her bag down

He moved slightly in his recliner chair and patted the space next to him, hinting for her to come and sit in the chair with him "Come on Montana, what happened?"

"Scene I had to process" she sighed, climbing into the chair next to him and resting her head on his chest.

"Kids?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her in close to him

"And their Dad, home invasion, robbery gone wrong. Mother survived"

"You had to talk to the mom, didn't ya?" Danny sighed, feeling her pain

"Yeah, Hawkes had gone with the body and Flack was busy with statements, so when I had wrapped up the scene, Mac assigned me over to the hospital to get the mother's statement, because Flack couldn't get over there."

"And?"

"She was inconsolable. Everything I said made it worse Danny. Danny, what if-"

"Lindsay, come on, you know you can't think like that. Where's it gonna get you?"

"I know but-"

"Linds, they'll be better days" he sighed, kissing the top of her head

"I know but sometimes, it's just –"she let the tears flow freely that she had been holding in all day

"I know, I know. Come here, it's alright, just let it out" Danny said, soothing her "Just think of the better days"


	10. Sexy Back

**Sexy Back – Justin Timberlake **

"Daniel you cannot be serious"

"What?" he laughed

"Sexy back? Bit egotistical of you, don't cha think?" she laughed motioning over to the CD player

"What?" he smiled "What can I say, I brought sexy back"

"Like hell you did" she smiled, leaning over their desk, to kiss him

"Children, now, now, not in the workplace"

"Shut up Flack," Danny barked, as Lindsay laughed and sat back in her chair

"Cute Messer, playing 'our' song" Flack laughed as he shut the door

"I can honestly say, I sometimes worry about you two Danny" Lindsay smiled getting back to her paperwork


End file.
